


Un veela defectuoso

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Escrito para el Drarrython.</p><p>Una de las maneras de controlar a una veela es haciéndote con un mechón de su cabello, mientras lo tengas, serás capaz de dominarla. O algo así :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Un veela defectuoso

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Drarrython.
> 
> Una de las maneras de controlar a una veela es haciéndote con un mechón de su cabello, mientras lo tengas, serás capaz de dominarla. O algo así :P

Sólo había una forma de explicarlo. Malfoy era un veela.

Sí, un veela.

No había otra solución.

Porque, de qué otra manera podría tener sentido el hecho de sentirse tan atraído a él, de mirarlo repentinamente y perderse en los ojos grises. Cómo podría ser lógico el irrefrenable deseo de tocar el cabello de oro, cepillarlo con los dedos y acariciar el cuero cabelludo. Cómo decir, sin sonar desequilibrado, que el aroma que despedía Malfoy lo volvía loco y le hacía querer enterrarse en su cuello y nunca dejarlo.

Tampoco había forma de justificar la forma en que el caminar de Malfoy lo hipnotizaba, ni cómo el movimiento de sus manos lo hacía pensar cosas un tanto lujuriosas.

Malfoy era un veela. Era la única conclusión lógica.

—Potter, ¿se puede saber por qué siempre jalas mi cabello? ¿Acaso planeas dejarme calvo?

Pero, si era un veela, ¿por qué no funcionaba lo del cabello? Se suponía que al jalárselo tendría que estar con él.

Diablos, encima, Malfoy era un veela defectuoso.


End file.
